Losing the Battle, Winning the War
by chickygurl
Summary: SPOILER FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS.  After getting into an ugly fight with Avery, Severus is sent to the Hospital Wing. Will Lily be forgiving when she finds Snape wounded in more ways than one?  [Severus&Lily]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_. Don't sue.

**Warning!:** SPOILER FOR _HP AND DEATHLY HALLOWS. _Don't read if you're avoiding spoilers.

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Lily Evans. Marauder Era.

* * *

_"After all this time?"  
"Always."_

Severus couldn't quite remember the first day that he realised that he was desperately in love with Lily Evans. All he knew was that now that he was filled with this new found emotion he never wanted to lose her. Ever. So imagine the giant sense of grief he felt when Lily refused to speak with him. And though he knew deep down that it was his fault and his fault alone, he blamed Potter and the rest of the Marauders. Had they not made his life a living hell, he reasoned, he wouldn't have called her that horrid name.

"Idiotic, good-for-nothing, friendship ruiner," Snape muttered bitterly as he scribbled in his _Potions_ notebook. "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do." He stood determinedly for a moment before sitting back down, seemingly changing his mind. "Stupid Potter." He dipped his quill in the inkwell and resumed his writing.

"Talking to yourself now, Severus?"

Snape sighed as he recognized who spoke and remained in his place, not bothering to turn around. "Don't you have some poor soul to torture tonight?"

Avery laughed. "No need to be sore with me, Sev. Just wanted to see what was bothering you."

"_Nothing_ is bothering me."

The boy scoffed. "I bet it has to do with that Mudblood you always hang around with."

Snape turned around, his brow furrowed. "Don't call her that," he stated angrily. "Ever."

"Oh wait, that's right," Avery began, taking a step toward Severus. "Only you're allowed to call that stupid girl a Mudblood".

"Shut up."

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," the boy teased, stepping forward with every word.

"I said _SHUT UP_," Snape yelled angrily, removing his wand from beneath his robes.

But Avery was quicker. "_Expelliarmus!_" Immediately, Snape's wand flew into the air, landing but a few feet from its owner.

"Why you—" Severus began before running headfirst into his rival, straddling him as he hit the floor, his wand flying out of his hand on impact. "Lily was right about you," he growled as he balled up his hand. "You're a conniving little" —his fist met Avery's left cheek— "_pig_!"

Avery growled as he rolled over, giving Snape a couple sucker punches. "You ugly loner. I don't blame that bitch for not talking to you."

Severus scowled and lifted his leg, kneeing the boy between the legs. Avery groaned and punched his opponent in the eye. "Blood traitor!" he screeched as he began to get up, aiming to fetch his wand. He was able to take a couple steps before being dragged down again.

By now the boys' fight had gathered a small audience— some cheering for Avery, others for his challenger.

Snape threw his fist at the boy's nose, watching in mild amusement as blood immediately began to flow from it. Avery growled, his broken nose giving him more incentive to fight… to win. "That Mudblood girlfriend of yours is gonna come home to find little parts of you wrapped up in a box when we're done with this," the boy warned and grabbed a handful of Snape's dark hair. He lifted his head and slammed it down on the ground with all his might.

Severus screamed in pain.

"_Enough!_" a voice yelled, causing the small group of student who had gathered around the fighting boys to scatter.

Professor Slughorn rushed to the scene, his wand held tight in his hand. "What in the world is going on here?" His eyes wandered from Avery's bleeding face to Snape's black eye.

"This blood traitor started it, Professor," Avery began. "I was merely defending myself."

Slughorn seemed deaf to boy's excuse as he walked forward, eyeing Severus curiously. "Well, get up from him, boy!" he commanded and watched Avery get up from atop Snape hurriedly. "You too, Severus. Get up now. You're all right."

"Yes, Professor…" Snape muttered and rolled over. He began to get on his knees when he fell down again, his head pounding. He reached up to touch the back of his head and groaned when he saw his hand covered in blood.

"Oh my!" Slughorn gasped and rushed toward Severus, grabbing him by the arm. "Here, boy. We're going to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will know what to do with you." He adjusted Severus's arm around his neck and began to walk through the Common Room toward the exit. "As for you," he said turning to Avery. "Go clean yourself up and meet me in my classroom where I'll decide your punishment."

* * *

It wasn't long after they reached the Hospital Wing when Severus was finally bandaged up and lying in bed. "Just a minor concussion," Madame Pomfrey had said after preparing his bed, "but you still mustn't fall asleep. Just in case."

"What happens if I do?"

"You might not wake up again," Pomfrey answered and handed him a glass of water. "Now just relax. You should be feeling better in an hour or so." She smiled. "I'll go get something for that black eye of yours."

He watched her leave before sitting back against the pillows she had piled up for him. He sighed, feeling ridiculous sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing. He didn't deserve it, he thought, especially after treating Lily the way he did.

A knock resounded in the Infirmary and he looked up as Madame Pomfrey jogged to the door. "No no no," she shushed. "No visitors. He needs his rest."

"Oh, please let me see him. It'll just take a few minutes."

Severus smiled. He knew that voice anywhere.

Pomfrey sighed disapprovingly and let open the door, revealing Lily in her nightgown. "Just a few minutes. Then you must leave. He needs his rest!" But these commands fell on deaf ears as Lily started running toward Severus long before Madame Pomfrey stopped speaking.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily wailed, seemingly forgetting all previous arguments. "What happened?"

Snape looked down at his lap. "I got in a fight with Avery."

Lily's eyes widened. "…Why?"

"No reason," he lied and looked up at her green eyes. He wanted to spare her the embarrassing details. "You know Avery, he's just … he loves to fight."

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she inquired quietly and looked down.

"What? No—"

"Oh God, Sev. I'm sorry."

"No, Lily, I am." It felt as though the entire castle fell into silence at his apology. "I didn't mean to call you that. I…I was angry, but that's no excuse. You're my best friend, I shouldn't have—"

"It's okay," she interrupted with a smile, placing her hand over his. "I forgive you."

Snape smiled, feeling that everything was right with the world. Concussion or not.

* * *

Please review!

Might continue depending on response of readers. :)


End file.
